


Seasons Change, But Love Finds A Way

by jellyyscribs



Series: Let's Go Out On A Date! [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyyscribs/pseuds/jellyyscribs
Summary: winter is fast approaching in the human world, you seek to enjoy it if even for a moment.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Let's Go Out On A Date! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092704
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Seasons Change, But Love Finds A Way

“Oh, it’ll be fun! Promise,” you sang playfully while pulling Lucifer by the hand. Both of your mittened hands were wrapped around one of his large gloved ones, tugging gently. 

The avatar of pride gave a disbelieving huff, but you saw the hint of a smile that threatens to crinkle around the corners of his eyes. Besides, you’ve made it this far. If anything, a demon with as much pride as Lucifer had, wouldn’t back down, if at least for the sake of posterity. 

The two of you had laced up your rented skates and hobbled your way across the rubber mats from the benches to the ice rink. You had already stepped onto the ice and taken a couple of warmup glides across the cold, smooth surface; but Lucifer had remained on the sidelines, hovering at the edge and watching you with apprehension. 

Time seemed to pass differently in the Devildom, and you had a hard time keeping track of it while you stayed down there. Luckily, you managed to get an app onto your D.D.D. that kept track of the human calendar for you. When you noticed the approach of the holiday season, you started to feel a little homesick. The weather was starting to chill which called for large sweaters and fireplaces, and soon it would snow which was always the perfect excuse to wrap your hands around a warm mug of hot cocoa. Snow didn’t exist in the Devildom, the idea of just experiencing cooler temperatures that weren’t scorchingly warm was laughable. Normally you found no complaints- wearing fewer layers was always less cumbersome, but the holiday season always left you wanting. 

Somehow you managed to convince Lucifer to take a holiday with you, just for a couple of days. He had been working hard and you had given him your best puppy-dog pout and after much batting of your lashes, he eventually caved and agreed to it. 

London had always been a memorable place for the two of you, going there more than once and each time returning with something special to share. Perhaps the two of you would make it a tradition to experience every season in the prominent city. Word was that skating around The Queen’s House Ice Rink in South London was especially remarkable, even more so if you could go at night as the soft glow of the multicoloured lights would surround you. 

That was precisely what the two of you had planned until it became clear that Lucifer had no experience in skating, (why would a demon require such a sport?).

Holding his hand, you had managed to pull him forward enough to force him to take a shaky step onto the ice. You gave him an encouraging grin while skating backwards, gently but insistently, taking him out further onto the ice. Once he was finally on the ice, Lucifer didn’t move a muscle. Under your scrutiny, you weren’t even sure if he was breathing. 

With a cocky grin, you skated away from his side, the sound of protest barely escaping his lips while you slid across the rink until you found what you were looking for. When Lucifer saw you return, you saw the relief that washed over his expression before it was replaced with a single raised eyebrow as you were pushing a little red skater training aid closer to him. Normally it an aid for children learning to skate, but it wasn’t uncommon to see an adult now and then hobble their way along the ice with one, at least any adult who wasn’t so concerned with their outward appearance during every waking moment. 

“Absolutely not,” was the curt reply as you set up the little balancing aid in front of him. 

You laughed in return, fully expecting his response, but you could never pass the opportunity to tease him. 

“Well if you don’t want to use it, you’re going to have to move on your own. You can’t just stand here on the ice all night,” you explained, gesturing at him, and all the other skaters around who were clearly trying their best to go around him. 

Pushing the aid out of the way, you skated closer to Lucifer, stopping with immaculate precision right in front of him. The two of you were so close, you could feel each other’s breath brushing against your cheeks in the chill night air. Taking in the scene before you, eyes appreciatively roaming down his long yet sturdy form wrapped under a black woollen pea coat, then back up again to the navy scarf tucked neatly around his neck. It may have been hidden but you could imagine the bob of his Adam’s apple underneath during your very obvious scrutiny. When your gaze reached his face, you felt your heart skip for a beat. Under the soft purple and blue lights surrounding the rink, Lucifer seemed to look softer. The sharp angles of his face looked less pronounced and the steel in his eyes had lessened as the lights were filtered through the mingling fog your breaths were making. 

Lucifer cleared his throat, eyes never leaving your own, while he raised a hand towards your face, readying to trace his fingers alongside your ear and down to your chin, as he often did in private moments of tenderness between the two of you. You felt the tingle of anticipation- or perhaps it was just the chill of staying too long in one spot, but you had other plans in mind. You could do that other stuff later. Grinning, you grabbed his hand in yours before it could reach its intended destination. 

You interjected before he could protest. “Here, you can hold my hand instead, and I’ll help you across the ice. Step by step. Together.”

He gave a light squeeze of your hand in compliance. You thought you saw his cheeks flush but it was hard to tell under the dim lights, and it could have also been attributed to the cooling temperatures. 

The rest of your evening was as promised. Lucifer made shaky steps along the ice while you held him. Eventually, he’d make his way from stepping along the ice to finally trying to glide with his skates. Before the two of you called it a night you managed to skate a couple of laps around the rink, slowly, but still in a fashion one would describe as skating. 

Looking at Lucifer beside you, you wouldn’t have had it any other way. The small smile across his lips while you were laughing and grinning in excitement, hand in hand, as the two of you simply took your time enjoying the night. It was a perfect evening getaway for just the two of you.


End file.
